


Quite the Predicament

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha Phil, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mass Mpreg, Mpreg, Omega Bruce, Omega Clint, Omega Natasha, Omega Steve, Omega Thor, Omega Tony, Some strong language and Swearing, all the avengers are pregnant, babies!!!, hormones like whoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never a smart choice to begin with, having the Avengers stay in the same building, in close proximity of each other. No, an incredibly horrible idea. Then again, this would have never happened had they not kept secrets. But hindsight equals twenty-twenty.</p><p>or the one where Tony's euphoric, Steve is a sourpuss, Natasha can't stop crying, Clint can't stop talking, Bruce just doesn't care and Thorki is so cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a humorous fic. Humor isn't my strong suit but I hope you like it. And I even managed to keep Steve and Tony as my OTP. *cheers*
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :D

It was never a smart choice to begin with, having the Avengers stay in the same building, in close proximity of each other. No, an incredibly horrible idea. Then again, this would have never happened had they not kept secrets. But hindsight equals twenty-twenty.

Nine months ago, the team all moved into what was now The Avengers’ Tower and it was working out just fine; everyone was getting along, Cap and Tony worked out their issues with each other significantly and they all were getting to know each other rather swell.

Because getting along with each other was never the problem. No, the problem was that they were all closeted omegas that were hiding their status with faux scents and pheromones sprays. Which was working just fine until their heats synched up about a month after they moved in and it had been a huge, bad one that they couldn’t handle by themselves. And it just so happened that the Tower had been full of alphas that day so eight months later and the Avengers were all barefoot and pregnant.

Steve wobbled from the kitchen to the couch, hands on his protruding baby bump. He somehow eased down on the couch next to his equally pregnant and euphoric billionaire boyfriend. Those two had been a shocker to every one, not just because Captain America and Iron Man were boning each other but male omegas usually didn't have strong semen but the couple managed to impregnate each other at the same time.

"Doesn't a baby in your belly just make you feel ecstatic?" Tony beamed as he stared down at his unborn child, rubbing his stomach lovingly.

Steve glared at him, "I feel like shit."

"Don't curse in front of our children!" Tony scolded as he turned the classical music he had playing in the background higher. "They can hear now."

Everyone thought Steve would be the happy, nice one but being pregnant made him a foul mouth, moody… bitch, really. But do not say that in front of him, hell will come to you and be a relief compared to Steve's wrath. And it was Tony who was the chipper, happy, elated motherly one.

"Again with the classical music and has anyone seen my useless alpha. Phil! PHIL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Clint yelled as he enter the living room balancing a plate on top of his belly, hands free, with profound proficiency.

"Don't yell in front of the children!" Tony chided him.

"What do you mean in front of the children? Technically were behind them." Clint said as he fell sideways into a love seat and maneuvered his body into a sitting position and somehow managed to never drop the plate.

"How do you do that?" Steve asked in awe.

"I have no idea." Clint replied honestly. "Have any of you seem Phil? I have a bone to pick with him. Do you know that every time I try to sit down and talk to him, he ends up disappearing for an indefinite amount of time? I swear it’s like he’s avoiding me which is fine by me as long as he doesn’t come back later looking for me to rub his dick. No, he can sleep on the couch in that case." The archer started and proceeded to complain about whatever his alpha had done last night. Pregnancy didn't really change him, he was always blabbing like this.

Steve groaned and threw a pillow at him, "Will you shut up?"

"Will you stop being a grouch?" Clint shot back and returned to his ranting.

"Our babies are like fraternal triplets." Tony proclaimed randomly with a wide smile.

"No they're not and what are you so happy about?" Steve grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh don't be such a saddy waddy." Tony said, leaning over and pinching Steve cheeks and the blonde slapped his hands away. All this time Clint had never stopped talking.

They heard someone crying from down the hallway and they all groaned, each attempting to get up but they couldn't accomplish it quick enough before a tearful, red-headed assassin appeared in the living room. Ever since the moment she was conceived, Natasha cried about everything.

"I stubbed my toe and it really, really, hurt." She wailed as she wobbled past the three. Sam was walking beside her, rubbing her back soothing.

"Oh dear lord, the world must be ending." Steve muttered and Nat started crying even harder.

"Why are you so mean!" She yelled as she fell into another chair in a style similar to Clint's method. Sam gave Steve a look but at Steve’s grim glare he turned back to his tearful omega.

"My back hurts." Steve whined.

"My back feels fine." Tony replied happily.

"Well mine doesn't. And I feel like utter shit." Steve complained and Tony scowled at him. "Fine, utter crap." Tony beamed and leaned over to hug him and Steve managed to smile and hug him back.

"That the most beautiful thing ever." Nat cried, this time tears of joy.

"What's the most beautiful thing?" Bruce asked nonchalantly as he strolled into the living. The doctor wasn’t showing as much as the others and he never had any of the troubles the others had. No morning sickness, no backaches, no trouble sitting down or getting up and it always pissed Steve off because even with the serum Steve had the worse of everything, even still had morning sickness but everyone figured that was because he was carrying twins.

“Steve and Tony are the most beautiful thing, the two omegas in the bows of love.” Natasha said, lip quivering as she dabbed the tears away from her eyes with a tissue.

“Meh, I guess it’s kind of cute.” Bruce said as he plopped down on the floor beside Steve with no effort whatsoever.

“I hate you.” Steve growled. Tony gasped, covering his mouth with his hand and Natasha started crying. “I mean, I don’t hate you I just- whatever. Where’s you alpha anyway? It just dawned on me that we haven’t met him yet.”

Bruce shrugged, “I don’t have one. I just found someone to ease me through my heat.”

Everyone looked at Bruce shocked, except Steve who just shrugged in his general bad attitude.

“Okay now you have to take it easy Thor, don’t walk so much now. I don’t want anything to harm our unborn.” They can hear Loki talking to Thor down the hall.

“I’m fine Loki. But thank you for being helpful.” Thor said smiling.

“See, that’s what an alpha is supposed to be. Where is my alpha? PHIL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. I swear I’m going to shoot an arrow through his eye-.”

“Why are you so violent?” Nat cried and Sam hugged her and cooed soothing things in her ear.

“Because my alpha ain’t no good. I can never find him.” Clint replied as he grabbed his phone and started dialing.

“Perhaps if you stopped nagging for five seconds he could tolerate your existence.” Steve snarled at him and Clint threw the pillow back at him.

“You’re super fat!” Clint barked at him when Phil didn’t answer but the sudden red in Steve’s eyes made him back track. “I mean, your children must be super healthy.”

“Baby, calm down.” Tony cooed and he pulled Steve over to him and rested his blond head on his shoulder. It was an odd sight because of their huge bellies and the height difference but cute none the less and Steve calmed quickly.

“Darling, are you hungry or do you need anything?” Loki asked his mate as he brought him into the living room and helped him sit down in a chair.

Thor shook his head, “No love, I am perfectly fine.” Ever since the two bonded Loki had been tamed and he didn’t cause as much mischief as he usually did. Loki did have his occasional world domination outburst on some poor alien society out there but only because they did something to piss him off first and Thor could always get him to come home. And since that nice perk of a sane Loki was promised, everyone was chilled about the fact that they were practically in an incestuous relationship.

“Okay, don’t hesitate to ask me for anything.” Loki said as he kissed Thor’s cheek.

Sam had managed to squeeze Natasha on his lap on the chair they were sitting in and he was holding her close and Clint looked between the two Alpha/Omega pairs with a suddenly sad expression. Now for all of Steve’s griping, sometimes, every once in a while, he had a moment of clarity and he could be his normal nice self.

“Hey, hawk. I’m sure Phil hasn’t forgotten about you. Maybe he had an important emergency meeting or something.” Steve reassured him and Clint smiled a little. Tony started littering Steve’s face with kisses.

“You had a nice moment.” The happy engineer said.

“Shut up Tony.” Steve grumbled.

“And now it’s gone.” Bruce said looking up at Steve and Tony laughed.

Suddenly the room was filled with a delicious smell and Phil burst into the room holding several bags of food.

“Clint baby, I’m so sorry but I knew none of you omegas would feel like cooking dinner tonight and since none of the alphas know how to cook I went and got us something. I didn’t realize until I was out that I had left my phone.” Phil explained quickly before Clint could get angry as he placed the bags on the table in the middle of the room. Clint’s expression went from livid to loving during the explanation and he hugged and kissed Phil as he sat beside him on the love seat.

“Baby, you alright?” Tony said, concerned as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair; he had noticed Steve blanch when the smell of the food hit his nose but the blonde shook his head.

“No, I’ll be fine. Let’s dig in.” Steve said and he actually managed his second smile of the day.

And the team did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I did do another chapter. This is just Stony though and it might not be as good as the first chapter but I tried so please let me know what you think in comments.
> 
> Oh and if I so continue the chapters won't be in order

"Okay so my little guy can be Anthony Edward, your little boy can be Howard Joseph and your little girls can be Stephanie and Stella," Tony said as he looked down at his newborn beta baby boy.

He was sitting right beside Steve in the especially made hospital bed for the two of them so they could share a bed after the birthing. Ever since his triplets were born -apparently one had been hiding behind the presumed twins- Steve was back to his nice, happy self and Tony was back to his snarky self.

"How come the girls get my name?" Steve complained.

"What the difference- whatever fine. My little guy can be Steve-"

"No, I changed my mind. I want Mimi to be Stephanie but lulu to be Antonia." Steve said smiling.

"Which one is which?" Tony asked because they both looked the same to him though just a little difference between the two. He'll probably be able to remember who is who in the future.

Steve gently shook his right arm where a beautiful little blond was resting, "This is lulu." Then Steve shook his left arm. "This is Mimi." Then he nodded toward the baby he had in the middle resting in his crossed fingers. "And this one is bobo." Steve said as he smiled down on his triplets, each an alpha. "Though, we should name my little guy surprise." Tony chuckled.

"It would certainly be appropriate. How about we name lulu and Mimi what you said and name your little guy Joseph and my little guy Howard."

Steve pursed his lips in thought. "How about I name my little guy Howard and you name your little guy Joseph and give them both the middle name Mario after your mother and give my little girls the middle name Sarah after my mother. So we've touched on the whole family so to speak."

"I love it! So Howard Mario, Joseph Mario, Stephanie Sarah and Antonia Sarah. And the dark haired one is my name sake?" Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes at Tony regarding their child as 'the dark haired one'.

"No, Mimi is your name sake. She looks like me but has your temperate. I can tell by the way she was born and she cries a little more. Lulu is my name sake because I can tell she's like me even though she looks like you and she hasn't cried since she was born. And Howard reminds me of your father though he looks like a perfect mixture of both of us."

Tony stared at him shocked, "You've got all this with twenty minutes of birthing?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "I also carried them in my stomach for nine months."

"Big whoop, you didn't even _know_ about Howard."

Steve glared at him, "So you're gonna tell me that there's nothing about Joseph that you picked up."

Tony pondered that for a moment, "Well, he's going to be rowdy, he was always so energetic when I was carrying him." Tony conceded and Steve gave him a I-told-you-so stare.

"Only you would birth a rowdy beta." Steve said. "Alphas are supposed to be rowdy and my babies seem really cool, calm and collected, except lulu but she's just fussy like he other father."

Tony glared at him. "Don't talk about fussy. Do you know how insufferable you've been these past nine months?!"

"I was not that bad! And if you hadn't been so damn happy all the time-"

"Again with cursing in front of the children, they can definitely hear you now." Tony chided and Steve groaned before he smiled.

"Remember when we thought we wouldn't have children?" Steve said and Tony smiled too.

"Yeah, but you've certainly fixed that problem for us didn't you." Tony said as he looked between their four children with pride. "Triplets, that's awesome. I should knock you up again to see of you can do it twice. Never mind, you were way too bitchy the first time." Steve glared at him but quickly turned his attention to all of their children when they started simultaneously crying.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony said just slightly starting to freak out.

"I-I think they're hungry. And don't curse in front of them." Steve said as he looked down at their children with concern. He pressed the nurse call button but still experimentally lifted Stephanie up to his right... breast -Steve guessed that's what it was called now since it was filled with milk. The baby fumbled his nipple in her mouth a few times before she quickly learned how to latch on. Steve smiled and looked over at Tony who was doing the same thing with Joseph who seemed to catch on just as quickly as Stephanie.

"I've only got two, can you lend a nipple." Steve quipped and Tony chuckled as he gently picked up Antonia.

"This is my name sake right?" Tony asked as he lifted her up to his breast and she latched on immediately, sucking with vigor.

Steve rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, you should know that by now." He said as he started feeding Howard.

"Antonia's a little greedy, isn't she?"Tony said as he shifted her a little bit and Steve laughed.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out when I feed her." Steve said, beaming as he looked down at his babies and leaned over and kissed Tony.

"This is amazing." Tony said grinning, looking between their four children.

"Yeah it is." Steve said, still beaming. "It sure is."


	3. Chapter 3

"I know lets give him a name for every letter of the alphabet!" Clint said excitedly and Phil buried his head in his hands.

"No Clint!" Phil just shy of shouted and Clint pouted but his face immediately lit up again.

"I know, Danger! Danger Ross, that way we can call him Ross for a real name so to speak." Clint suggested happily and Phil raised up and gave him a stern glare. "Oh come on, how come you're not liking any of my ideas." Clint said and he kissed the precious beta baby boy in his arms. The baby was a brunet with Clint's eyes and nose with Phil's mouth and ears and he was adorable.

Phil shook his head, "Your ideas are insane."

"How about Philip Clinton? Nice and **traditional**." Phil said and Clint groaned.

"Because we're not traditional. Oh, I got it. How about Danger Philipe Clintonous Ross? The remixed tradition." Clint said looking at Phil so hopefully that the alpha actually found himself relenting.

"So Danger Philipe _Clintonous_ Ross Coulson?" Phil repeated, hoping Clint would really think about this and change his mind. But the omega looked him in the eyes, nodding fervently. "Fine, but let's hope he doesn't live up to his first name. Here, let me hold him." Phil said as he squeezed in beside Clint on the medical bed. Clint handed him the baby boy, lying his head on Phil's shoulder. "Look at him. Isn't he a darling?"

Clint nodded tiredly and kissed little Danger on the forehead. The baby promptly started crying. Clint looked so sad that Phil thought he might actually start crying.

"Oh hey, hey little buddy. It's alright I'm your breeder." Clint cooed to try and calm him but Danger only cried harder. "I'll change you're name if you dislike it that much." Clint said one hundred percent sincere.

Phil chuckled as he started to rock the baby, "Maybe he's just hungry." Phil suggested.

"Oh, oh yeah okay. I guess I'm supposed to fix that huh." Clint said as he raised his shirt and took little danger again, holding him up to his nipple. Danger quickly latched on. "Oh look at that. He's so cute. I'm going to peck-feed him for the rest of his life." Clint joked.

Phil laughed once he realized Clint was joking because you could never know with his omega. "Those things are your chest are no longer pecks, those are boobs darling."

Clint glared at him and grumbled, "I hate you. I wish you could feel this. Like I can feel the stuff come out my tit."

Phil laughed, playing with Danger's foot, and he kissed Clint, "So now that Dang -yeah, I'm not calling him by that name- Ross is born, I'm going to drop down on the hours at work and take a desk job instead of a field agent."

Clint smiled happily, "Are you sure? I mean, I know you love being in the field and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

"No darling I don't mind." Phil said. Clint beamed and leaned in on his chest. "I was even wondering... If you would like to, you know, cut down on your hours at SHIELD."

Clint looked up at him suspiciously, "Cut down how much?"

"Like down to... zero?" Phil said and Clint glared at him.

"So you want me to be a stay at home mom-dad-breeder, whatever the fuck its called. But I'm one of the best agents at SHIELD and what about the Avengers?"

"No, you can still fight with the Avengers, they'll need you. I just think that someone needs to home at all times. You could at least drop down to part-time."

Clint glared at Phil for a long time before Danger pulled away from his nipple and started crying. Clint cuddled him closed to his chest and the baby settled down in his embrace. Clint looked down at his baby boy and smiled.

"Well, I guess if I can spend time with my little angel than I don't mind." Clint said grinning. Phil hugged Clint, proud of his little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't necessarily done, I will definetly add more in the future but of all my works this is the least worked on so if you want, I would subscribe just in case I add a chapter. I hope that doesn't sound smug.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
